Safety equipment for eyes and ears has become more important daily in countless situations and especially in work environments. Governmental and insurance regulations have reinforced that importance. Safety glasses and earplugs are therefore well known. More recently, devices combining safety glasses and earplugs have been proposed. These combinations can do away with the clumsy separate eye and ear protection devices which are less than user friendly. Problems with these proposed devices remain, though, and include means for attachment to glasses, poor ear fit, difficult ear plug alignment, excessive temple and ear tension, lack of component memory, and limited adjustability. All of these problems easily result in a lack of use of eye and ear protection. The present apparatus successfully solves these problems and more.